


幸运饼

by zipporah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 歪打正着先知Hidan和san值狂掉的Kakuzu，去干脏活途中因为Hidan的智熄操作迷路结果捡到大宝箱。
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> 现代黑帮AU，清水无码。
> 
> 声明: 我没有看过火影，西皮萌新，对西皮的了解仅限fandom wiki和动画片段，空虚寂寞搜刮黄兔时萌上这对，一时嗑上头，不能保证长期投入，写篇短文聊表喜爱之情。

这不是一份坦白书。这是我在过去的一段时间里，出于职业习惯记录下的见闻，其中提到的一些地点，可能还遗留少许事实依据，能够佐证我记录内容的真实性，但那都不重要，看到这些文字的人，如果能在读完后对当下社会太平安定的现状产生稍许怀疑，那么我的记录便不能说是完全没有意义。

我隶属的组织在本地经营多年，涉及餐饮、地产、娱乐场所等业务，进入新世纪后竞争激烈，同行斗争屡有发生。两周前，组织的客户之一，位于市中心的歌舞厅再次未按时提交应收款，鉴于该客户近期屡屡逾期不缴，组织高层指定我和搭档两人前往该客户营业场所当面交涉。

歌舞厅仅在夜间营业，我们于21点开车抵达，已然人头攒动、灯红酒绿。"吵死了。"我的搭档抱怨着，跳下车，提上包大摇大摆晃了进去，我也尾随其后。在此有必要介绍一下我的搭档其人，我认为用"愚蠢"或者"冲动"形容此人都是不贴切的－－虽然我对他的第一印象也是如此－－其实那不过是一个年轻气盛的人享有的资本，他们既容易热血上涌，又有足够的时间去弥补自己的愚蠢。

在更了解此人后，我认为他有一些更不同寻常的地方－－和那类被上天亲吻过的艺术家类似的，他极有可能被某种黑暗的力量宠爱着。最开始的时候我也以为是运气使然，但随着时间推移，随着一些难以置信事情的发生，使我逐渐确信了这一点，换作是其他又蠢又冲动的年轻人去做同样的事情，都无法产生他百分之一的破坏力，恰如被诅咒之人行走在风暴眼中，所经之处生灵涂炭，而本人总能全身而退。举例来说，组织去年年末和其他同行协商势力范围的划分，这无疑需要谨慎推进，谁都不希望为此流不必要的血、付出无谓的代价。我的搭档自告奋勇去做疏导某个角头的工作，谈判进展得意外顺利，几乎让我对他刮目相看，直到今年初，震惊于该角头势力的迅速衰弱，在组织的追问下，我的搭档才告知我们事情的缘由，原来这厮仰仗年轻貌美去接近对方二当家，吹了不少耳边风，为组织谋得些好处，事成之后，马上翻脸不认人、拍屁股一走了之，岂料对方假戏真做、死缠烂打。骑虎难下，我的搭档灵光一闪，铤而走险躺尸装死，谁知那倒霉蛋信以为真，吞药殉情。发现大事不好后，我的搭档慌了神，突然急中生智，以死者的血在地上画了圈和鬼画符、四周摆上蜡烛，然后溜之大吉。事后警方以"邪教信徒自杀身亡"为此事件画上句号，该组织也因为重要干部死亡日渐势微。事已至此，揭露出实情只会让组织在同行中树敌，也就不了了之。老实说，我怀疑组织正是看中了他在这方面的禀赋异人，才加以因势利导。


	2. 两周前

歌舞厅本来花不了我们太多功夫，只需要一个人引开打手，另一个人同管事的打个招呼、一起喝杯酒，再将其五花大绑、扔进车后备箱即可，但显然我的搭档不是这么打算的，事实上，他很可能没有任何打算。

“干吧！” 他对我使了个眼色，一个劲往人堆里钻。

我站到舞池的一角静观其变，没有人注意到我的存在。歌舞厅是年轻人的地盘，他们挥舞四肢，有些人像水蛇一样扭动。即使年龄相仿，我的搭档混在其中仍然如林中的鬼火那样醒目，他走路有些蹦蹦跳跳，很显然正在为某个念头兴奋不已。

不过多久一股烟味从舞厅深处飘来，我嗅到这犯罪的气味，赶紧拉上口罩。烟味渐浓，人群开始骚动、停止摇晃他们的身体，激光灯闪烁在一张张疑惑的面孔上，唯有打碟的保持专注、并没有停下手上的动作。

“着火啦！” 突然有人大喊一声。

“噼！”“啪！”爆裂声清脆地穿透舞曲节拍，一簇金色的火舌爬上舞池、呼呼烧得正旺。

舞厅顿时乱成一团，尖叫和呼喊此起彼伏，一众男女争先恐后涌向门外，不消片刻就跑了个精光。

可能是缺乏演练，或者刚报了火警，几个保安方才找到灭火器，一阵乱喷，火苗上蹿下跳，地上才被扑灭，转眼又烧到窗帘上。

我走进舞厅后面的办公室，我的搭档得意洋洋地抱着一罐灭火器，他对面坐着舞厅管事的，一脸阴沉。

清场只是个警告。我直奔主题，表明我们的来意: 一周内无法补齐欠款，不能在组织的地盘上经营下去。管事的也不是软柿子，答曰: 经营困难，多季亏损，要钱没有，要命一条。

口说无凭。我让搭档去前台取来酒水单，当面给管事的估算了当日的台账。按照约定，利润和组织四六开，应补齐欠款五万五。但即使把话说到这个份上，管事的仍然拒绝我的开价，骂我是“讨债鬼”、“吸血虫”。

交涉不太顺利的时候，我便会涌现杀意，这种本能已经多次让我身陷囹圄，为了达成一个对双方都不那么糟的结果，我提醒自己: 组织需要抽成，我可以获得佣金。如此在心中反复，令我得以把手放在身上没有武器的地方，专注于那五万五可以带来的好处。

像是为了表达对长久以来黑帮割据的不满，眼前这个人一而再再而三地拒绝我们开出的价码，明明他旁边就站了一个比我更没耐心、一伸手就能要了他命的家伙。

“你......” 我的搭档正要拔刀之际，保安们冲进办公室，与此同时我给枪上了膛。

“火已经烧到了楼梯口！灭火器都用完了！”

此话不假，我能感到脚下的地板温度正在上升。解铃还需系铃人，我、管事的、还有保安，齐齐看向我搭档手里的灭火器，然后这家伙如梦初醒般跑出了办公室。

我跟了出去，被那种熟悉的、令人窒息的力量所吸引－－在火焰中央站着我的搭档，脸上依旧是着魔一般的自信－－他拔掉保险拴，以一个和纵火犯极不相称的专业姿势将喷管对准离他最近的火苗。

然后什么事情也没发生。

“啊呀？” 他张了张嘴，吐出简短的咒语，轻描淡写得令人毛骨悚然。

没错，我当时就在那里，再次见证了和我的搭档如影相随的可怖力量、那个活生生诅咒的显灵。歌舞厅并没有堆积太多的易燃物，这也是我放任他胡闹纵火的原因之一，然而我早该料到，慎重周密的打算在他那种力量面前是多么的无足轻重，魔王是不会遵循凡间的规律行事的。

消防车队到得并不迟，但那晚刮起的劲风跑得更快，我们走到街上，火焰不仅照亮了歌舞厅的外墙，还波及到旁边的餐馆，人们挤在街上驻足观望这邪门的火势，水柱源源不断地喷射，和火势对抗着，升腾起浓浓烟雾，暗黑的力量暂时隐退到帷幕后面去了，但我不会忘记它露出的邪笑，那种借由我搭档的愚蠢所展现的反自然现象。

“从好的方面看，我们能拿到钱了。”我的搭档扔掉手里过了期的灭火器－－可能是上次组织开会时候顺手拿的，“保险公司会赔偿的吧。”

我点点头，拨通了一个电话。“保险公司会调查清楚，为了保证我们能拿到这笔钱，麻烦你先去警局待上一周。”

“你......” 他愤愤瞪了我一眼，自怜自艾地抱怨起来：“你要扔下我不管？自己回去领赏，罪全由我来受？条子打人可疼啦！他们还会用电棍！牢里我一个人怎么睡得着？” 

“一周后我来接你。”我抓住他的手臂，像一个见义勇为者擒获犯人那样。我认为早日摆脱我的搭档才是明智之举，他身上的诅咒迟早会祸害及我。警车到达事故现场后，我把他交给警察。

当时我并不知道，这会是我们最后一次完成组织交付的任务。


	3. 一周前（上）

钱总是多多益善的，可惜人往往到了紧急关头才惦记起钱的好，我希望我的搭档能明白这点、更积极地还清我的借款。

歌舞厅火灾一周之后，按照约定我去了警局。在押的这段时间可以让我的搭档思考他的罪过，我也得以以被告人律师的身份在过堂时同法官商量调低保释金——那自然轮不到组织来背书，只能是我出的钱，谁让我没管好搭档呢？

我把这家伙接回我们的住所，他没有受伤，但似乎在监禁时吃了些苦，我猜测不外乎是伙食太糟，或是睡不惯那里的床，总之他一反喋喋不休的常态，竟没有和我大倒关押期间的苦水，一路上病殃殃歪着脑袋，令我也不由得担心起他的精神状态。

回过头看，那不过是这家伙博取我同情卖的惨罢了。他并不愚蠢，相反，他完全懂得在适当的时机恰到好处地运用智力，以获取他所需的东西，比如食物、情报，比如一个临时的歇脚点，比如肉体上的享乐。这么说当然也不公平，我从未在前任的搭档们身上花费过这么多时间和精力，当我开始这么做的时候，那必然是值得的。

可笑啊，我写到这里，俨然忘记了把他交给警察后暂时获得的清静，我本可以利用这一周更有效率地为组织服务，监督工程、复核财务...结果我选择打扫我们的住所，把我搭档弄坏的物件修补好，等做完这些我发现已经到了周末，可怕啊，家务就是这样消减我们生命的。

总之，我的搭档吃饱睡足，第二天就从可怜虫变回了老样子，像个普通的小混混那样胡乱套上衣服、拉上我出门晒太阳去，以“补充在看守所缺的钙”。世界对他这样的年轻人无异于一个大型的游乐场，充满吸引力，他什么都跃跃欲试，连犯案也不在话下，而我这样在地下游走多年的人却时刻都像行走在高空的钢索上: 光天化日下，两个恶徒在街上晃荡，一个裸着胸膛，露出漂亮的脖子，一个像害了感冒一样裹得严严实实、唯独看得出一双眼睛，换作我是巡警，非得把这两个人拦下问个究竟。

如此的无所事事持续了半天。获悉我的搭档重获自由，组织次日立即集合成员召开会议。歌舞厅拒缴保护费虽然落了个强制歇业的下场、对后继者发出了警告，却是个不可忽视的坏兆头——越来越多的商家正在加入抵制黑帮的队伍，凭威逼利诱收取保护费即能过活的时代结束了，为了生存发展，组织需要加紧拓展新业务。

现金躺着终究是死钱，组织把目光投向了地产开发。一周前，我和搭档接到新任务，去一块海滨村庄疏散抵制开发的环保团体，以确保工程进度。谁也不会料到我们将在这片土地上遭遇的离奇经历，其中的前因后果如今看来都是那么不可靠，以至于在我将其记录的当下，依然如同从梦魇中初醒，虽然记忆尚且新鲜，却无法对其真实性产生丝毫认同。

那天我们的打算很简单，带上工具箱，再往车里塞了一套水枪管，只要接上开发工地的消防栓就能马上使用，人往哪里逃水往哪里喷，不用多费口舌，速战速决。如今回想起来，这原本是个轻松的美差，然而我从一开始就犯了一个错误，便是交由我的搭档开车。

通往海滨村庄需要经过一条隐蔽的林荫道，我的搭档单手把着方向盘，车开得飞快，他像往常一样东拉西扯地同我闲聊。

“那些抗议的人，其实我并不讨厌。”

我认为这很稀奇，他向来看不起无神论者。

“我们都是有信仰的人”，他用眼角余光瞥了瞥我，“我信教，你信钱，这群人信大自然。虽然我们互相看不顺眼，但没有太大的区别。”

“差了远了。” 我险些笑出声，“钱能让人入教。如果你的教能赚钱的话，会更有说服力。”

“不不不这是偏见！” 我的搭档忙不迭地反驳我: “亵渎神明的话可是会——”

“飞段！”

话音未落，只听见“砰！”一声巨响，我们在座位上弹跳起来——

一头鹿重重撞上前保险杠、又飞上来砸碎了挡风玻璃、最后被血肉模糊地抛到路边。

TBC.


	4. 一周前（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞段撞死了鹿引发的一连串后果，角都跟着倒霉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨晚临睡前看了油管上Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninjia有人用角飞组合打的片段，笑得我眼泪都出来了。大概就是飞段放死司凭血大招的时候角都会跳到半空，然后会插入角都的回忆杀画面，配有老年人的心声“能和我组队的也只有你啦”，然后回忆杀结束，老男人在空中用水火土小东西往下放大，飞段沐浴在这股(老公)的能量中翻着白眼gc脸说“Kimoji(好舒服)~”，然后敌方就扑通倒地了，完了后飞段爬起来活蹦乱跳没人一样在角都身后做鬼脸。承包了我一周的笑点。另一个很骚的组合操作是老年人把身上的小东西都放出来，然后飞段会敏捷地跳上会飞的“风”的背，其他三只在周围掩护，就这样冲向敌方。不知怎么脑中出现了宫崎骏动画的女主角。

“靠!” 我的搭档惊呼，逃也似地跳下车。

车头被鹿砸得惨不忍睹，凹进去一大片，我估算了一下修理费，气得肺快炸了，正要破口大骂之际，却见我的搭档跑到旁边蹲在鹿前面打量，见状，我抬腿踢起一粒石子打在他屁股上。

“你想吃腊鹿肉吗？” 这家伙转过头，腆着脸问我。

“你想吃拳头吗？” 我怒目圆睁。“别管它了，快点赶路！”

“马上就好啦。” 他重新低下头，从怀里掏出长刀，四下张望一下，给了那奄奄一息的可怜生物最后一击，接着拽住鹿角，把动物尸体拖进路边的树林里。

我发动了车，想要抛下搭档接着赶路，离海滨村庄还有一小时车程，如果我现在上路，或许还能在太阳落山前赶回家。我又斜了眼后视镜，旁边的树林里有枝干在抖动，我那愚蠢的搭档一定是在费力肢解这生物，好塞进车的后备箱。如果我留他一个人在这里，他很可能在搭上别人的便车前尝试生火烤肉，而据我所知，这类野味往往藏有大量的寄生虫。

“角都！” 林子里突然传出那家伙的呼喊。

这天里我犯的第二个错误，便是软下心肠走进林子去帮我的搭档，这导致我在他释放的魔咒里越陷越深。

拨开几根树枝后，我找到了我的搭档，他不是一个人——十几个棕色皮肤、原住民打扮的家伙端着猎枪，瞄准了我那满手血污的搭档，多亏了他，现在我也被当成了靶子。

“你们杀了我们的山神。” 僵持了一会儿，为首的从马上下来，开口说话了。明明罪魁祸首只有一个人，就因为是我的搭档，我也连带着倒霉。

“别信口开河。” 我并不买账，“是你们的山神自己跑到路上来的。”

为首的并不打算和我多费口舌，如同一个沉默寡言的酋长，他们人多势众，把我们两个搜刮一空，头上套了布袋，双手绑紧绳子，推推搡搡往林子深处赶。

“这群野蛮人想对我们做什么？” 隔着布袋我听见搭档问我，他步伐有力，踩在落叶上沙沙作响，富有节奏。

“你说呢，邪教徒？” 我反问他，“有人亵渎你的神明，你要怎么做？”

他默不作声了。我希望他有在忏悔，虽然眼下于事无补。

我们被牵引着走了大约十来分钟后，队伍停了，传来几句低声交流的土语，然后他们中有些人骑上马离开队伍，往别的地方去了。过了好一会儿，我们被摘下头套，眼前赫然出现一个原木仓库，孤零零立在那里，目力可及处皆是白桦树，一些淋了春雨刚长出叶子，另一些仍然光秃秃的。

领头的显然带着刚才的人马走了，留下两个手下处理我们，小个子打开仓库门上的锁，另一个身形魁梧、比我略矮的家伙负责把我们扔进去。

“喂! 你们要干什么？！” 对方出去前我的搭档一咕噜滚到门口、大声嚷嚷。

“你们抢走我们的地，你们驱赶我们，你们杀了我们的山神。” 高个子说了一口不算流利的通用语。“现在，你们来还。”

他一脚把我的搭档踢回来，关起门上了锁。

“操！” 我的搭档骂了句，滚到我看不见的地方扑腾了几下。仓库只有一面巴掌大的小窗能透进几束光线，我翻坐起身，挪到光线下。

“你也做些什么吧？” 那家伙向我哀求道。

“给我赶紧滚过来！” 我没好气地说，然后他就如字面意思那样滚到了我旁边。

“我觉得这些土著是人贩子。” 他歇了歇，开始疑神疑鬼地分析。“没把我们杀掉，肯定是想把我们卖个好价钱，只有这样说得通。”

“同意，也不同意。” 我抬起被绑紧的双手、摘掉头罩，从夹层里翻找到一把刀片、慢慢切割我搭档手上的绳结，“你的器官要比你这个活人更值钱。这间仓库里没有存货，有可能专门用来关押抓来的人。”

他松绑后也替我解开绳子。“我们需要一个计划。” 我对他说，“你有什么能用的家伙吗？”

他上下摸了摸风衣、把每个口袋翻出来看，最后似乎找到些什么。

“上次吃饭拿的，怎么样？没想到吧？” 他递给我一个幸运饼。

我当然很想揍他一顿，但迫于形势只能将就收下。他又上下搜刮了一通，再没有找到任何东西，眼下，我们唯一可用的工具就只有我手头的刀片了。

“这间破屋子才关不住我咧！” 他一个疾跑撞向门，如此反复十几个回合后很快精疲力尽，而大门依旧纹丝不动。

他还是不死心，在地上寻找可以挖掘的突破口，妄想像兔子那样开地道逃出去，结果刨了半天连层地皮也没刮开，倒是弄破了手指，新鲜的血叠加在已经干透发黑的鹿血上面，脏兮兮很是狼狈。

“疼啊——” 末了他甩着手重新躺倒，放弃了打洞。外面天色渐暗，仓库里逐渐变得又冷又黑，我走到搭档旁边挨着坐下，他的轮廓变得越来越模糊。

我拉他坐起来，摸着黑擦干净他的手指，然后说了我的想法:

我们需要知道时间。他刚才一顿猛撞没得到回应，可知外面并没有看守。如果这些原住民还在联络器官买家，那会确保我们不死，所以当前的问题是，什么时间会有人来? 只要知道这个，接下来就好办多了。

“没有我们办不到的事情。” 他一如既往夸下海口。

荒野里的夜很快降临，仓库外传来一些动物跑过的声音，我的搭档口中念念有词、开始他的每日祈祷，无奈房间里太过阴冷，他念到一半就哆嗦得舌头打了结，我们只好抱成一团取暖，过了一会儿他觉得好受些，头枕在我的肩上、继续祷告，这声音让我昏昏欲睡，他吐出的气息却逗弄得我无法入眠，我一度猜想正是因为这些咒语不舍昼夜地吟绕在我耳边，才使我有别于普通人、对他那种诡异的力量有了一定免疫力，然而到头来我还是不能幸免，被困于如此窘迫的境地。

我们就这样忍受着夜的折磨，轮换补充睡眠，勉强度过了第一晚。

TBC.


	5. 一周前（下）

如同我预料的那样，次日天亮没多久，有人送食物来了，餐盘从门缝下塞进来，我的搭档趴在地上，对着门咒骂了两句，随后又侧耳听了会儿脚步声。我在窗口竖直刀片，标注了影子的方位。

门外恢复平静后，我问他有几个人。

“只有一个。” 他喝掉一半的水，然后用手指把餐盘里的菜分成两份。“不过是那个高个子。”

"不算坏。" 我对他说，"今天的任务完成了。明天再核对下时间。"

“然后？”

“然后我需要你的血。”

他的反应不如我想象中剧烈，也没有提出诸如“为什么是我的血而不是你的”之类的问题，只是略带兴奋地问我：“要多少？”

“很多。” 我说。

“别趁机杀了我啊。” 他像被逗乐似地大笑起来，那就是默许了。

不知怎么我想起一句谚语:

恐惧来敲门，咚咚咚。

信仰打开门，什么也没有。

买家似乎还没有着落，到了第三天，仍然只有高个子来给我们送食物。白天做不了太多事情，时间流动得异常缓慢，我的搭档照常进行他的每日祷告，既没有变长也没有变短，而我会在他的两次祷告间打个盹。这天夜里我睡得并不踏实，被外头的狼嚎吵醒后，我睁着眼等待夜晚过去，想象在顺利完成任务的时空里我们会做些什么，天有了一些快亮的迹象时我喊醒了怀里的搭档，让他做好心理准备。我在窗口立起刀片，观察影子的变化，直到和刻度重合——送饭的快来了。我让搭档横卧在仓库的中央，从衣服上撕下一条布料，扎紧他白皙的上臂，很快就看到血管在皮肤下鼓起。由于缺乏消毒条件，我只用送来的水对刀片做了简单清洁。割开皮肤很容易，我想，我已经给不少人开膛破肚。

“哎呀你出汗了呢！” 血顺利流了出来，我的搭档活动几下手指，嘲讽我。

“别晕过去，马上就结束了。” 我抹了抹额头，观察了一会儿血流的速度，移步挪到光线照不到的角落里、埋伏着。

血汩汩流向大门，在入口处积成一个小水潭，红色的液体打着转蔓延向那道缝隙，不过多久冲破了门的阻拦，往外去了，这家伙的一部分，已经获得了自由。

不过多久，外面传来了脚步声，今天是两个人。

我的搭档一动不动躺着，虽然他本来就生得白净，但我还是头一次看到他像个真正的死人那样苍白，这让我无比焦躁。

门外响起一阵争吵，也许是一个人想开门看看，而另一个不让。

我的搭档仍然毫无动静。

我有些后悔自己挑选的位置，从这里我看不见他的眼睛。

门突然开了。

小个子快步跑到我搭档旁边、探了探呼吸。

大个子端着枪慢慢踱进来，寻找我的踪迹。

在他扣响扳机的同时我割开了他的喉咙，顿时血溅得到处都是。

小个子尖叫一声、朝我扑来，下一秒他纤细的脖子就被一只红色手臂勒住。

我抢在他的手够到腰带上的刀之前拔出这玩意儿、扎进他的胸口，那瘦小的身体挣扎了几下，歪斜着倒下去，后面站着的正是我的搭档，他现在看上去和一个活死人无异。

“好晕啊。”他晃了晃、直挺挺往后倒下去。我赶紧上去扶住他，从衣服上扯下袖子按压在伤口上面，那里的血还在往外渗。简单包扎后我让他接着躺了一会儿，刚才的枪声可能已经向对方的同伙发出了警报，此地不可久留。我从两具尸体身上拿走武器和水壶，扛上搭档离开了仓库。

"喂，" 才走出没几步，我的搭档有气无力地哼哼道，他半个身体挂在我肩上，两条腿装模作样迈着软绵绵的步子，"不去把这群野蛮人统统干掉吗？"

我听说人失去一部分血液后会异常兴奋，但这显然不适用于我的搭档，他只是没有足够的血供养脑细胞罢了。

"如果有人追上来的话，你可以试试。" 我递给他刚才小个子用的短刀，他伸手来拿，结果抓了个空，刀落到了地上。

"再坚持走一段路，然后你就可以吃点东西了。" 我捡起刀，打量了一下他受伤的手，血流得慢了，但依然没有完全止住，绑布被浸湿了大半，我用衣服把他的胳膊固定在更高的位置上，以免血滴落暴露了我们的行踪。

天亮透了，阳光照进荒野里，看上去多了一些生机。我朝着树林更密集的地方往下风处走，暂时没有人或动物尾随的迹象。一截倒下的树挡住了路，我把搭档放下，让他靠着树干坐好。我给他换下湿透的绑布，伤口仍然很糟糕，没有干净的水可以冲洗，野外可能有一些帮助伤口愈合的植物，但我不想冒险，只能给他绑上一块新的破布。他似乎一点也没在担心，从口袋里掏出自己的那块幸运饼掰成两半，边吃边把一些掉落的碎片塞进我嘴里。

“一个美丽、聪明、有爱心的人将走进你的生活。” 他念着饼里的“预言”，噗哧一下笑出声来。

“这玩意儿一向是马后炮。” 我说，他笑得更厉害了。

休息后我的搭档似乎恢复了一些元气，可以自己行走了，我们决定把逃避土著的事情抛在脑后，往主路的方向前进。


	6. 几天前、昨天和今天（上）

我们迷路了。

白天在野外有多种方法来判断方位: 观察日光的移动、用影子的延长线作为东西向参考、树木枝叶繁茂的一面向南、石块的背阳面长有更多青苔......以这些作为参考我们一路调整方向，奇怪的是，明明主路就在这片林子的西面，却一直无法抵达。

我以为这种事不会发生在一个户外经验丰富的人身上，但行走了一整天还没有探到林子边缘的时候，连我也不得不承认，我那久经考验的方向感也有失灵的一天。我的搭档虽然嘴上埋怨得多，还是老老实实紧跟着我，在他看来，这是那头山神的亡灵在作祟，为了与之对抗，他在日行祷告时额外请求那位至高的大人“以神赐之力驱逐伪神”，是不是管用我说不准，鉴于他本人施展的灾难性“神迹”也不少，但这至少说明他恢复得不错。

日光渐渐冷却，露宿野外成了唯一的选择。步行一整天已经耗光了我搭档所剩无几的体力，他惨白得可怕，忍受着伤口的疼痛，眉头拧成一团。我让他靠在一棵树上休息，然后去找些可以用来搭建树棚的材料。天黑之前我用树枝架出尖顶，盖上树叶和树皮，如果能生起火那自然再好不过，但我们缺乏工具。我又在地上铺了些树叶和松针，这样勉强有了睡觉的地方。从土著身上搜刮来的水还够我们喝上2天，那之后会怎样，我暂时没有头绪。

“你知道吗？人只要坚持不洗头，就可以不用再洗头。” 我的搭档平躺在“床”上，惨兮兮地对我说，用完好的那只手挠着头。

“什么鬼话？！” 被他这么一说我也觉得头皮发痒。“你还好吗？”

他合上眼睛，深吸一口气缓缓吐出来。

“还可以，就是觉得快死了。” 他说，“好冷。”

我以为食物会让他开心一点，就拿出他给我的饼，想要喂给他吃，结果被拒绝了，我就只好自己掰碎了吃下去。

“念出来给我听。” 他要求道。

我抽出纸条：“时间就是金钱。”

“噗！” 他短促地发出一声讥笑。“什么陈词滥调！”

我走到树棚外，抬头看了眼天空，一个无云的夜晚，北极星清晰可见，这天赐的坐标毫无疑问验证了我的判断——我们确实在往正确的方向行进，但留给我搭档的时间不多了。

回到棚里，那家伙依旧躺着、含糊不清地做着睡前祷告——因为伤势的缘故他今天不得不延后这一日程。他念念有词时我顺便给他检查了伤口、换上新的扎布，做完这些后那声音逐渐微弱下去——难得他祷告了一半就睡着，但愿他不会因此被侍奉的神惩罚。

我喝了些水，把另一个已经空了的水壶埋在土里，上面覆上几片树叶，来收集一些隔夜的露水。野生动物可能是个威胁，我的搭档同我交代过，他宁可饿死也不想活着被狼或熊之类的吃掉。夜深了，寂静中传出一些窸窸嗦嗦的声音，在树枝上、在地面、在看不见的黑暗里。警惕和困倦交替支配着我，模糊了现实和虚空的界限，我以为自己清醒地坐在那里，但下一秒我又睁开眼睛，重新审视目力所及之处的夜景——那不完全是凝固的图案，一些或明或暗的轮廓在我没有留意它们的时候发生了难以察觉的变化。

不知过了多久，我听到搭档的呻吟声，这声音悠远而可怖，像是从一口深井里传来的回声。

“救我......”

“救我......”

他的身体雪一样在黑暗里发出荧光。我把他抱起，竟感觉不到丝毫重量，如同流干了血的皮囊那样。

“救我......”

“救我......”

他的脸上出现三个空洞，凹陷着扩张直到占据了脸的大半部分，声音正是从原本是嘴的那个洞里传出的。

我仍然努力地救他，把空气吹进他的肺里，用身体温暖他，对他说话，但生命从这具无力的躯壳里溜走了，像阵烟那样，我看见了，一个幽暗的斑点飘进了树林。

他的身体渐渐融化进土里，宁静而安详。我心力交瘁地埋葬他，没有任何像样的陪葬品，只有枯叶和树枝作为点缀。一想到他被这样孤零零地留在荒野里，我感到难过极了，同为罪大恶极之人的我既无法按照他的信仰施以妥当的怜悯，也不能以世俗的形式哀悼他。到头来，他还是如同一个玩火自焚的人那样遭到了诅咒的反噬——这不为世人所知的诡秘力量渴求无穷尽的祭品、让杀人犯被剖开、引导狩猎者成为猎物、安排年老的给年轻的收尸。

然后不可思议的事情发生了。在他被埋葬的地方，那隆起的小丘，慢慢地越拱越高，像是有什么东西在地下蠕动。我还没来得及从悲痛中缓过神来，便看到一具骷髅从土堆中冉冉升起、怀抱着一个古老的宝箱。这番景象诡异而瘆人，让我脊背发凉，但可能是出于好奇、或者本性中的贪婪，我还是不由自主摸向那口陈腐的木箱、打开盖子。

钱币和古玩在月色下泛着美妙的银光，我把手伸进这些宝藏里摩挲、钱币在指间碰撞叮当作响，我猛烈地颤抖着，因为金钱的刺激，也因为某种难以描述的荒诞不经，令我在强烈的悲伤和强烈的喜悦中无所适从。

最后，我在宝箱的底下摸到了一个大家伙，有着奇怪的形状，我费力把这样东西从钱币里打捞出来——

那是我搭档的脑袋。

有那么一瞬间我愣住了，兴许是夜太寒冷、或者我的体力已经走到了尽头。那颗头保留了死者生前的神态、以及姣好的面容。

“上当了吧！”

头突然睁开眼睛。

下一秒我喘着粗气惊醒过来——东方的天空刚刚泛白。


	7. 几天前、昨天和今天 (下)

“你醒啦？” 惊魂未定之际，我被一只手拍在肩上，不由得吓了一跳，转头一看，正是梦里栩栩如生的那张脸。

见我没吭声，我的搭档解开手上的绑布向我展示已经凝固的血痂，虽然失血和饥饿让他依然显得虚弱，但样子已经和昨晚判若两人，可见他装死卖惨这一套路已经磨炼得炉火纯青，在我这里更是百试不爽。这时候他突然想到了什么，猴急地拉起我走到旁边的一棵树下，给我看地上的一角，等我看清他手指的那样东西后，不觉头皮发麻——

一台保险柜埋在土坑里，小半截裸露在外面。

这寻常之物和我噩梦中的影像重叠在一起，亦真亦幻，那颗假想的脑袋还紧咬着我不放。

我的搭档找来一截树枝刨土，全忘了我们还身处险境。

“别愣在那里啊！快来帮我，你不是想发大财吗？” 他招呼我，一边把挖出的土洒得到处都是。

“没时间了，现在最要紧的是保存体力。” 我走回树棚把收集露水的壶挖出来。“先活着走出去，然后我们再商量这件事。”

他不死心地又刨了一会儿，直到密码盘整个裸露出来，从外观上看，外壳没有生锈和腐蚀，应该埋了没多久。他把耳朵贴上去，像个神偷那样细细旋转密码锁。

我站在他身后，心脏跳得前所未有的快，虽然太阳已经从地平线上升起、万物重现光明，但这不知从何而来的人造物、这贪婪者的诱饵，伴随我搭档旋转时发出的"克嗒克嗒"声，一寸一寸地逼近我，因为昨晚的梦而饱受摧残的理智再度摇摇欲坠。

我们的好奇心终究还是没有得到满足，密码盘毕竟不是我搭档这类末流小偷可以破译的，他胡乱地又尝试了几个数字组合，最后气呼呼地踢了几下保险柜。我也得以松了一口气，那股牵扯住我神经的诡秘力量暂时放过了我。

补充了一些水分后我们继续往西走，我的搭档捡了块石头，一路在树干上做着标记，好像他才是我们两个里更在乎保险柜的那个。

到了迷路的第三天，水喝完了，我们拖着愈加沉重的步伐，在本能的驱使下机械地往着假想中主路的方向前行。我时不时扫一眼路过的树干，唯恐在上面发现搭档做的标记。还不到绝望的时候，我想，听见身后传来有气无力的低语声，他照常礼赞了他的主，最后简短地祈求赐予雨水。

“别费力做标记了。” 我劝他：“否则我又得背你。”

“我只想知道那里面有什么。” 他又胡乱在旁边树上画了个圈，“如果有钱当然再好不过，但也可能是其他更不得了的东西。”

“比如说一颗脑袋。” 我脱口而出。

“呕！你可恶心到我了！” 他夸张地干呕一声，“拜托你往好的方面想想吧，比方说回去以后要做的第一件事......”

“那自然是向组织解释汇报。” 我说。

“然后？”

“吃饭，洗澡，睡觉。”

“无趣啊，你这个人。” 他甩着两条胳膊，“那自然还有......”

突然间我们同时停下脚步。

毫无预兆地，我们回到了主路上。

也许就如我的搭档所说，我们遭遇的一切是来自山神的报应，之所以能够死里逃生，除了靠着人顽强的生命力，不排除是受到他侍奉的那位大人的眷顾。总之，回程的路上好歹没再出什么幺蛾子，等我们步行到最近的加油站时太阳已经落到了地平线上，我去便利店说明情况，联系了道路救援，再要了两杯免费的冰，然后我们坐在外面的台阶上，一边看往来的车辆一边嚼着冰块解渴。

车只能择日再修。到家后我们吃光了所有能找到的食物、洗掉身上的尘土和血污、把走烂的脚泡进热水里，这么做的间隙我认真地估算了任务彻底失败将会造成多大的损失，而我的搭档则光着膀子像条鱼那样在床上扑腾，完全是好了伤疤忘了疼。

休息片刻后我试着联络组织，十分蹊跷的是，电话那头始终无人应答。出于一个财务惯有的谨慎和责任心，我决定亲自夜访、向上面解释工作上的失责，我的搭档虽然对此极为不满，最后好歹在我的说服下怨声连天地重新穿上衣服，和我一同出门赔罪。

必须承认此时我还是抱有一丝侥幸心理的，以为只要解释清楚我们此行的经过、为何耗时多日，一切就会恢复原样，我们可以继续为组织卖命、获得报酬。我认为这代表了当下多数人渴望生活能够一帆风顺的想法，总以为灾祸不会落到自己头上，对一些异常的征兆也缺乏必要的洞察力，恶魔正是利用人类的这些软肋来兴风作浪的。具体到我的搭档身上，他虽然本性单纯，恶念往往也只是一时兴起的冲动，甚至有时无辜得叫人起了怜悯，但这些假像无非掩盖了灾祸的苗头，让人麻痹大意，他的存在时时刻刻提醒着我，恶魔游戏人间是有多么的随意。

我们拐过几条街，穿过夜灯下的小巷，走进一栋建筑，上了楼梯——组织的日常活动场所黑灯瞎火、空无一人。我们打开灯，继续往里走，往日组织的人员会在晚上来这里交换情报、社交娱乐，如今却是一片狼藉，桌椅东倒西歪地堆挤在一处，地上散乱着玻璃碎片，文件柜洞开着，旁边的碎纸机卡了一叠纸---毫无疑问，组织被清算了，这一次正义来得太快，从现场的痕迹看，组织成员们被打了个措手不及。

我在一张翻倒的桌子后面找到固定电话，未接来电指示灯一闪一闪——全是我打的。历史留言并没有任何有用的信息，我遍历完后删掉所有条目，喊上搭档离开了这里。

高层们是否幸免于难，我们至今无从得知，可能有人身陷囹圄，也可能有人逍遥法外。为何组织会遭到一网打尽，是被竞争对手抓住了把柄，还是有内奸通风报信，我们也毫无头绪。回去的路上我悲哀地想，究竟是因为我的搭档阴差阳错撞死了鹿，让我们因祸得福呢？还是因为他之前的纵火，给组织被一锅端埋下了种子？我自己又在其中扮演了何种角色？没错，我是我们中经验老道的那个，但在某些时刻，我也只是身不由己地按照命运的指引行事，几乎在每一个这样的时刻，在我隐约听见命运的嘲笑声时，我的搭档总会在那里，好像他的愚笨正是为这一刻准备的......他既不是普通的白痴，也远非恶魔本身，在我看来，他是灾祸的先知，他的存在颠覆了我对这个世界理性的认知，堪称一个行走的奇迹。我曾经遵循世间的常理谨慎而规律地生活，那些在遇到这位搭档后逐渐分崩离析，我当然努力地维持表面上的秩序，但依然无法抗拒地受到他那种力量的吸引、心甘情愿投入到每一场冒险中去，我们注定会在未来的某天掉入万劫不复的深渊，这是毫无疑问的，命运固然有谐谑的一面，但不会永远放过法外之徒。

回到住所前，我突然意识到，我们已经成了流离失所之人。正义不会漏掉潜逃的罪犯，曾经的对手也会趁机报复，正如鬣狗围攻落单的狮子那样。

"一切准备就绪。" 收拾好行李后，我的搭档神气活现地吼了一句，好像我们是要出远门度假一样。我锁上门，把行李塞进后备箱，车还没来得及修理，干透的血残留在挡风玻璃的裂口上，变形的引擎盖哭丧着脸，在车修好之前，我们只能抓紧夜间赶路——这次换成了我来开车。

"知道我在想什么吗？" 我的搭档钻进副驾驶座，提议道："我们得回去找那个保险柜再试试运气，反正事情不会变得更糟了，对不对?"

不祥的预感如潮水般涌向我，在他热切的注视里，我看到疯狂的火苗在跳动。

"那就这么办吧。" 我回以一个赞许的笑，发动了车。

Fin.


End file.
